


Химеры

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms, Icewind Dale II
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождение и смерть Легиона Химеры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Химеры

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2013 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190526592.htm ).

Коридоры Отрубленной Руки пусты, холодный ветер с завываниями носится по ним в липкой темноте. С нижних этажей слышится стук – даже ночами рабы в поте лица трудятся над восстановлением древней эльфийской твердыни для её новых хозяев. Мало что теперь напоминает о гордых ar’tel’Quessir, что жили, воевали и умирали здесь, в месте, что когда-то носило название Рука Селдарин. Сейчас эти обвалившиеся этажи, поломанные лестницы и крошащиеся стены обвивает странное растение, что распространяется от Сферы, подаренной Иякту Звимом Легиону Химеры.

Мадея дотрагивается до стены и тут же отдёргивает руку – скользкая плоть растения дрожит и пульсирует, словно стенки кишечника огромного чудища. Ей кажется, что это чудище проглотило их с братом и теперь медленно переваривает, чтоб потом изрыгнуть обезображенные, изменённые останки. Они хотели объединить всех полукровок Севера под своей защитой, а теперь посылают их складывать головы на Шаэнгарн, Десять Городов, Кулдагар. Мадея со злостью и обидой бьёт по растению, пачкая руки его фиолетовой слизью, и ныряет в одну из боковых комнат.

Стеллажи с книгами и письменный стол со свечами создают иллюзию уюта в разваливающейся крепости. Мадея устало опускается в кресло и достаёт из складок одежды небольшую подвеску – её старый амулет Ильматера. Когтистые пальцы бережно поглаживают полированную поверхность, желтые глаза внимательно рассматривают почти стёршийся символ Страдающего Бога – окровавленную дыбу. Дьяволица горько улыбается и прижимает амулет к груди.

 ***

 В окрестностях Кулдагара стояла весна: распустились цветы по обе стороны дороги, из крон деревьев слышалось разноголосое щебетание птиц. Маленькая Мадея, хохоча, пускала солнечных зайчиков в глаза брату блестящим символом Ильматера, что ей подарила Матушка Эгения. Две её чёрных тяжелых косы растрепались от игр и беготни. Исаир морщился, жмурился и старался спрятаться от сестры подальше. Он закрывался крыльями, отбивался когтистыми руками и хвостом пока не выбился из сил окончательно – тогда он спрятался за наблюдавшую за ними Матушку и скорчил в сторону сестры победоносную физиономию. Жрица потрепала воспитанника по голове и улыбнулась: какими бы красными, рогатыми, хвостатыми и крылатыми они ни были – это просто дети, точно такие же, как и любые другие.

Эгения посмотрела в сторону дороги, и её улыбка пропала – от Кулдагара к их дому шло несколько человек. Жрица собрала близнецов и быстро завела в дом, сказав спрятаться в подвал и не высовываться, пока она не позовёт. Матушку Эгению редко кто-то навещал: обычно, это был Изелор – архидруид Кулдагара, но от него Исаиру и Мадее прятаться не приходилось, он всегда приносил с собой ягод или орехов и рассказывал истории.

Дети сидели в небольшом подвале и внимательно слушали, что же творилось в доме. Один из гостей представился жрецом Ильматера из Кулдагарского храма, и Мадея даже хотела вылезти наверх, поздороваться с ним, но брат вовремя схватил её за пояс и удержал:

– Матушка сказала ждать тут, пока она не позовёт, – прошептал он, обнимая сестру, – так что сиди тихо и не высовывайся.

Девочка устроилась поудобней и прислушалась: жрец говорил что-то о женщинах, несколько лет как ушедших в Око Дракона, говорил, что беспокоился об их судьбе и что в Оке опять появились юань-ти. А другой человек отвечал ему, что хорошо было бы, если бы они все сгинули вместе со своими полукровками. От этого Мадее перехотелось слушать разговор наверху и она обиженно засопела:

– Пусть Матушка его выгонит, это плохой человек. – Девочка посмотрела на брата и заметила, как у него потемнели глаза.

– Да, плохой. – Исаир ещё сильнее обнял сестру и странно посмотрел вверх.

***

 Это был холодный зимний вечер, и ни на улице, ни на кладбище не должно было быть ни души. Снег тихо падал большими мягкими хлопьями, укрывая белым покрывалом их дом и дорогу к нему. Мадея украдкой утирала слёзы, оправдываясь перед братом и самой собой, что это всё снег. Исаир молча и неподвижно стоял и смотрел на изрезанное морщинами бледное лицо Матушки Эгении. Знай она, что они с сестрой собирались сделать, она бы поджала губы и неодобрительно покачала головой, но она не могла. Она вырастила их, воспитала и защищала, но в тот день просто не проснулась. Близнецы не знали, что им потом делать и куда пойти, но Мадея была уверена, что они должны это сделать, что это будет правильно.

Когда к их дому подошли люди, много людей, прятаться было уже поздно. Горожане были напуганы – они тоже любили Матушку Эгению и посчитали, что два крылатых чудища убили её, а теперь пытались замести следы. Они кричали что-то, тыча пальцами и факелами в сторону застывших на своих местах близнецов. Когда в них полетел первый камень, Исаир среагировал мгновенно – закрыл собой сестру, из-за чего удар пришелся ему по крылу, а не ей в голову. Камбион болезненно зашипел и потащил одеревеневшую от испуга Мадею к дому.

О крышу дома ударился первый брошенный факел, и близнецам пришлось изменить курс. Толпа кричала и бесновалась, люди бросали в них камнями и потрясали оружием. Крылья Исаира были сломаны в нескольких местах, но он продолжал прикрывать собой сестру и подталкивать вперёд – в сторону гор, подальше от Кулдагара и людей.

Камни перестали долетать до них, и Мадея обернулась: их дом полыхал. Дом, в котором они родились и выросли; дом, где Матушка Эгения рассказывала им про Страдающего Бога, а Изелор кормил печёными каштанами и приводил мелких зверушек, чтоб показать им. Крыша обвалилась, и огонь взвился ещё выше, осветив одинокую фигуру в стороне от толпы – Изелор. Он стоял и смотрел, так же, как и сами близнецы, потому что сделать уже не мог ничего.

Когда они, промокшие и не замёрзшие только благодаря своей крови, нашли небольшую пещеру и спрятались в ней, Мадея попыталась вылечить брату крылья своей магией, но Исаир её только оттолкнул:

– Много ли толку от вашего Страдающего Бога? Видела ли ты в глазах тех людей сочувствие, сострадание – хоть тень их? – Он скривился, дотрагиваясь до повреждённой части крыла. – Само зарастёт, не нужны мне эти подачки.

Мадея обняла брата и, пересилив себя, не заплакала – он был прав, не было во всём этом ни смысла, ни толку. И помощи – помощи тоже не было.

 ***

 Дьяволица открывает глаза и видит, что свечи давным-давно затухли. Она смахивает навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы и смотрит на подвеску в своей руке так, будто не узнаёт её вовсе. От шороха за спиной она резко вздрагивает и бросает амулет в ящик стола. Её плечи сильно, но бережно обхватывают длинные когтистые пальцы, и знакомый, едва насмешливый голос произносит:

– Скоро, сестрица, скоро с нами, полукровками, будет считаться весь север. Они могли бы сделать это сразу и не гибнуть сотнями, но люди слишком глупы для этого, потому – увы!

Мадея вымученно улыбается брату и прижимается лицом к его руке.

*** 

Исаир не успеет принять на себя очередной удар, предназначенный его сестре, и её магическая защита всё-таки будет пробита. Тогда она ощутит не просто боль, но чувство, будто её затягивает куда-то, утаскивает. Мадея поднимет туманящиеся глаза на брата и с ужасом поймёт, что, пусть он и не ранен, но испытывает то же самое. Он приблизится к ней, судорожно схватит за руку и только тогда поймёт, что они связанный настолько, что даже умирают вместе. И так же, как всегда раньше, он будет держать её, пока развалины Руки будут с воем уноситься сквозь планы, в Лимбо.


End file.
